1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to automation device technology, and more particularly to an assembly sticking device for assembling sheet-shaped components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the conventional planar backlight unit, the assembly process of the optical sheet generally adopts optical sheets that are flatly cut and the plane of the optical sheet is absorbed. Generally, the optical sheets may include diffusion sheets, graced film, reflective film, etc., which are transported in roll mode.
If the curved backlight module is assembled by the conventional process of planar backlight module, the stress may exist in the optical sheets when the optical sheet is bent. In addition, an inner and outer surfaces of the optical sheet may be uneven for the reason that the inner surface is compressed and the outer surface is extended. Even, the connecting adhesive may fall off or the optical sheet may be curved. As such, the optical performance of the optical sheet may be affected, and the strength of the connecting structure of the curved backlight module may be weaker.